


ART: Journey Through Pressure

by nephila_clavipes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Will in his element, swamp water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephila_clavipes/pseuds/nephila_clavipes
Summary: Wade into the quiet of the bayou





	ART: Journey Through Pressure

_Thoughts will unwind, no longer mine_

_They are for you when you come_

_So long; I’m cutting here_

_And the water’s blood_

_When you come_

\- Katatonia: Journey Through Pressure

***I encourage full view on this one. As well as screen brightness upped to 11. 

**[Full View Here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2358817e642ed086d9757edca118074c/tumblr_p8h7boKUwG1tfhbhjo1_r1_1280.jpg) **


End file.
